kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER SISTER 2
　2 |Story Romaji Title = Shisutā shisutā ni |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 100 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/100/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER SISTER |Next Chapter = SISTER STANDING}} SISTER SISTER 2 is the 100 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Following the previous chapter, as the district chief's and their squads are desperately trying to prevent Giant Hinoki from reaching the city. It appears that the best option to prevent further damage to the city is to kill the host. But Elsie insists to wait a little longer since she believes Keima will succeed. Nora, worried about the consequences asks Elsie what she will do if the Weiss begin the rampage to the city, but Haqua suggests to give Keima more time, adding that Elsie and Keima will die if they capture the host now. Inside Hinoki, the Weiss's miasma begin to grow stronger, as Keima realises everything is up to Kusunoki now. The two start fighting but Hinoki eventually gains the upper-hand. Suddenly, Hinoki orders her sister to go away as the miasma reaches critical state, which meant that she has lost her sanity. Seeing that, Kusunoki try to call her sister so that her sister could regain her consciousness. But Hinoki didn't listen and began to punch Kusunoki multiple times while screaming that she didn't want to be Kusunoki's sister anymore. As Hinoki continue to attack Kusunoki brutality, she finally shows the cause of her crevice: the stress and pressure of maintaining her perfect image for her sister. After saying all she had to said, Hinoki strikes a blow to finish her sister off, but it was blocked by Kusunoki, who said she will never hate the sister she always loved. Hinoki seems to recover some of her sanity but after looking at Kusunoki's "painful" eyes, she begins to attack again. Kusunoki finally manages to block it and makes a counterattack, pinning down her sister. Kusunoki then tell Hinoki her reason to be strong while punching Hinoki simultaneously. Before striking a finishing blow, Kusunoki orders Hinoki not to lose so faint-heartedly. Kusunoki then strikes her sister a finishing blow, while apologizing about all the sorrows she caused to her. She then stated to Hinoki that she wants her old sister back so that she could continue to love and respect like before. Kusunoki's strike proves to be a success as the Weiss's miasma dramatically decreasing follows with the corruption house's destruction. Hinoki (now regains her sanity) crying, while commenting how stubborn her little sister is, before challenges her little sister once again. But this time, Hinoki gives a smile to Kusunoki, which dedicated that she no longer in the Weiss control. Hinoki then gives her sister a weak punch before she collapsed. Witnessing that, Keima realises that people's presence can made the other suffer but that doesn't mean they can live alone since everyone needs someone. The sisters then hugged each other. Back to the outside, with the Weiss no longer control the host and try to escaped. The runaway spirit squad finally begin their 1st restraining magic battle formation. In the last panel, it appears that the squads had managed to confined the Weiss. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters